


It's said, it's real

by lalois



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Co-workers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Morning After, Office, One Shot, POV First Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Kurosawa's thoughts, the day after "the big event".
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	It's said, it's real

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 7, potential spoilers ahead.

I stare at the darkness of my room.

I haven't slept one single second.

Been totally unable to.  
I could not.

How could I?

He said he likes me.

He truly said it.

He said it for real, right?

He said he won't try to run away from me anymore.

He has promised, right?

He said he'd love to date me.

The long awaited dinner out together will finally become reality, right?

He agreed we should meet at his place, sooner or later.

I've been cheeky when I asked him; oh, I know. 

Sure I know. My tongue just slips whenever I'm before him.

He hasn't said no, though.

I will... we will... uhm, I'm not daydreaming, right?

I cannot believe it.

*

  
When the alarm clock rings, I'm already quite awake, in fact.

When in the bathroom, the mirror offers me the reflection of a man carrying heavy bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep. 

All I can see, on the other hand, is the huge smile invading my face.

I cannot believe it.

He doesn't hate me for falling in love with a guy. 

He doesn't find my feelings repulsive. 

He doesn't hate me for having become so greedy about him.

He doesn't find me any revolting. 

He likes me back, moreover.

  
I cannot believe it.  
Oh my, I cannot stop thinking about him, and me, and the two of us, and...

*

I'm nearly jumping from joy when I step inside the elevator at Toyokawa this morning.  
I could not refrain from smiling to every single person I met on my way here. 

I smile more broadly than ever.

Some colleagues ask me whether something nice has happened to me. I tell them I feel I'm revived with energy from head to toe. I flash them a smile and they go blank. 

Work goes as smoothly as never before, today.

I'm beaming.

And then, the moment I see him when he arrives at his desk, I beam even more.  
He's looking so cute.

Bedhead, sloping shoulders, bags under his eyes, pink cheeks, a shy attitude and a gaze he does not dare cast further than his personal computer.

I am impatiently patient, though.

Later in the morning our gazes finally meet by chance.

He blushes cutely, and I chuckle, and the whole world honestly disappears.

I haven't been imagining this.

I haven't been imagining yesterday.

He wants me, just me, this very one me, to become his only special being.  
I feel blessed. 

Shall I stop feeling like this?

But I'm mad over heels about him. 

And he knows, now. 

It's already so, so late. I cannot go back after seven years that have literally flown by, with him in my life.

He probably does not know, but it's of no importance as of now.

I want to treasure him the best I can.

I want to prepare his bentos, feel him relax by my side, let him become fully conscious of how precious of a human being he is.

I want him to know even more, and more, and more. 

Make him realize the magic he's performed on me especially.

It's undeniably magic, yeah.

The softest and sweetest one.


End file.
